


Black Widow Baby

by newt_scamander



Series: Peggy's Last Mission [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander





	Black Widow Baby

Black Widow Baby

The wake-up call was as harsh and scathing as every other day. Natalia had been dreaming, a rare occurrence of its own, (usually she had nightmares of cold metal pliers and hot white light) of a woman. A woman with red lipstick and a soft voice, come to take her away. 

But the dream slipped away when the cold water washed over, drenching her mattress and eliciting a sharp gasp- as it did every morning. It was supposed to make the girls immune to the cold water. It just gave them red noses and chills. 

She raised, dressing in tights and her leotard, making sure to powder her inner thigh before strapping the sheath around the pale white flesh. She checked the blade and slid it into the sheath. The hilt rubbed uncomfortably against her hip but she’d die without her knife. 

Natalia made her way to the classroom, sticking close to the wall. Her hand skimmed the rock, scraping against the hard worn calluses. She hummed; The Sleeping Beauty had been stuck in her head since the last class, and avoided the gaze of her instructors as she slid into her seat. She kept her back straight and her eyes ahead, eyes unfocused. 

“Natalia.” The thick accent of her instructor startled her. He hardly spoke in their original dialect- something must have gone wrong. She stood arms behind her back and her posture ever so refined. “Relax дорогая. It is good news.” Her shoulders slid back and she looked at him. 

Aloysha was a squat man with a droopy neck and dull grey eyes. He had a thick Russian accent that was usually veiled by various other languages and dialects. 

“What news? Natalia asked.  
“The American’s plane. He crashed it into the Arctic.” His smile was nauseating; all yellow teeth and swollen tongue, spittle dangling from his lips. 

That was it. The American- some sort of genetically enhanced super solider fighting for the Allies- was the only person who could end Schmidt’s reign. The Red Skull had an odd hold over Aloysha, rendering the large man speechless and yielding. He would hand over his best operatives or girls fresh from the Red Room, enough to appease the Skull. 

“But there is bad news as well.” Aloysha sighed. Natalia tensed up, eyes impassive and her face blank. “The Tesseract- it went down with the aircraft.”  
The Tesseract was the cube Schmidt used to create his abominations. Natalia had used some of them herself; a wrist watch that transmitted messages in Morse Code, a hand gun with a button on the base that rendered it invisible, and a mask like the Skull’s that allowed herself to take on any appearance she so chose. She had tested on the night guard. After disguising herself as Aloysha himself she’d had hours of time to browse their library. 

“What does this mean for the war?” Natalia asked, her head held high. 

“Nothing to you.” He dismissed her swiftly. “Take out your lessons.” 

Natalia knew that Aloysha’s quick response meant he had no idea either. She held that knowledge as she finished lesson after lesson and left the snug, overheated room for calisthenics. 

Nat finished her time in the mirror room long after the bell for dinner, returning to her damp mattress and laying her head down. She fell asleep as soon as her eyes closed- only to be woken in the wee hours of the morning by a hand over her mouth.  
“Quiet now. Easy, sit up.” The accent was British, the hand over her mouth pale white. The nails were painted red. 

Natalia sat up easily, tugging ever so slightly on the hand to gauge the person’s strength. They seemed toned enough, well adjusted. She swung her legs off the bed and stood. 

“Don’t shout alright? I’m here to take you away.” The voice was soft, like the one from her dream. The hand pulled away and the person stepped into the light. “I’m Agent Carter.”


End file.
